Familia Creepypasta
by Dianasep827
Summary: Dos jóvenes un tanto psicópatas escapan de la ciudad en la que vivian, un año después caen inconscientes en un bosque, al despertar ven a unos seres un tanto peculiares...
1. Introduccion

Introducción.

Noa de 9 años era la típica niña sin amigos, la típica niña tachada de rara, en los recreos no salia con los demás al patio de juegos ella prefería quedarse a dibujar o escribir, no era muy sociable , los que no la conocían (prácticamente todos) piensan que es muy rara y una marginada pero los que la conocen (por ahora nadie) saben que en realidad no es así si. Ella tiene el cabello de un castaño muy oscuro que parece negro y un poco alborotado, ojos marrón oscuro, siempre se le veía llevando puesto jea ns desde color negro a cualquier azul oscuro y una remera manga larga de color blanco y solo usaba zapatillas para ir a la escuela o cuando salia a caminar, en su casa andaba en medias o sin nada en los pies.

Nacio en Japón pero sus padres eran Ingleses así que no tenia rasgos asiáticos, su padre había muerto cuando ella tenia tan solo 6 años de un ataque cardíaco, su madre era estricta y se irritaba con mucha facilidad.

Noa era bastante sádica, fan del gore pero nadie lo sabia. Un día la madre de Noa fue asesinada por alguien no identificado por la policia, no habia dejado huellas, aunque nadie sabia que había sido la joven e "inocente" Noa, mato a su propia madre usando guantes para no dejar huellas, uso un cuchillo afilado de cocina para coartarle la garganta y apuñalarla de espaldas mientras la mencionada leía un libro en el sofá de la sala, sin su madre en su camino nadie le prohibiría hacer lo que ella quisiera hacer de su vida, Noa era totalmente psicópata pero con su semblante serio no lo demostraba.

Fue enviada a un orfanato ya que no tenia ningún otro familiar que se ocupara de ella, en el orfanato mato a un niño 13 años por haberla empujado por las escaleras, esa fue la segunda victima de la pequeña asesina, nadie se entero quien fue el responsable. Conoció a una chica con casi tanta sed de sangre como ella, esa niña se llama Yuni, de 12 años de pelo color castaño casi tan oscuro como el de Noa, ojos color entre una mezcla de marrón y rojo, Yuni era especial porque era mas agil y veloz de normal, Se volvieron las mejores amigas, los demás las veían tratando de entender como funcionaba esa amistad, Yuni al igual que Noa ya había matado a un niño, pero no rajándole la garganta como su amiga, Yuni mataba muy diferente, Noa mataba a sangre fría con cuchillos dándote puñaladas y cortadas para acerté llorar y gritar del dolor y para al final cortarte la garganta, Yuni te daría de balazos en la rodillas, torso y para cuando estés en el suelo aun con vida te dispararía en el rostro para por fin quitarte la vida, pero como en el caso de Noa, no descubrieron quien mato al muchacho.

Una noche ambas huyeron del orfanato saltando de la ventana de su cuarto y ayudan doce a pasar el muro de 2 metros de alto que rodeaba el orfanato, tras hacer eso huyeron de la humilde ciudad en la que vivían.


	2. ¿Donde estamos?

-blablabla- hablar

"blablabla" pensar

*blablabla* acciones del personaje en cuestión

1-Nuevo hogar…o no?

_Un año después de huir del orfanato…

-Yuni, Yuni…- *Dijo Noa tratando de despertar a Yuni de una manera brusca*

-eh? Que carajo quieres Noa?- *hablo Yuni agregando un bostezo*

-Ya es el día…-

-Que día?-

-El día en que dijiste que nos iríamos de esta puta ciudad-

-Bueno, deja que me despierte-

El edificio en donde vivian estaba en un extremo de la ciudad, casi a las afueras pero aun se notaba rasgos de mucha civilización lo cual las incomodaba a ambas, un poco abandonado, antiguo y con muchas manchas de humedad, en algunas áreas había demasiado moho como para respirar aire fresco, la madera que sostenía el segundo piso estaba podrida lo cual era muy peligroso porque se caía el techo.

Estaban aburridas de la ciudad, querían ampliar sus fronteras y por esos alrededores era muy difícil conseguir alimento.

*Yuni se peino como pudo con sus dedos*

-Yuni apúrate, de todos modos tu cabello estará enredado- *dice ya un tanto impaciente*

*se pone de pie, agarra sus cosas metiendo las en un bolso que logro conseguir y se marcha* - vamos…-

*Noa agarra su cuchillo, lo guarda en su bolsillo y sigue a Yuni* -Tengo hambre…-

-¡¿Porque todo el tiempo estas pidiendo al…-*le suena el estomago* -bueno creo que no hemos comido ace unos días…como sea, no podemos detenernos a comer, debemos buscar un refugio o la policía no tardara en encontrarnos- *dice mientras sigue a su camino*

Caminaron hasta que se hizo de noche, llegaron a un bosque tenebroso, oscuro y lo que lo hacia mas tétrico es que cada pisada hacia que retumbara todo el bosque. Luego sintieron un leve dolor en la cabeza cayendo desmayadas.

Se despiertan con la vista borrosa en un cuarto oscuro estaban duramente atadas a una mesa, estuvieron en silencio bastante tiempo porque tenían las bocas tapadas con cinta, luego escuchan una voz

-…Listas para embellecerse?...- dijo la extraña voz acercándose, paso a paso luego de un rápido y fuerte tirón les saco las cintas de la boca a ambas

-¡ ¿Quién mierda eres, un violador?!- dice Yuni con un ardor en la boca

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos a unas pequeñas rebeldes por aquí…- dijo la extraña voz

-¡Pequeña tu *****!- grita Noa en tono burlón

-¡Cerrad la puta boca!...que tienen que estar presentables…- agarra la cinta y les vuelve a tapar la boca-

Sintieron un leve pinchazo y cayeron dormidas.

Al despertar estaban semi-desnudas en una habitación con sangre seca en las paredes y el suelo, ambas se tocaron la cara y raramente no sintieron cortadura alguna en su cuerpo o rostro. Se escucharon unas risas infantiles.

-Hey! Parece que hay nuevas caras en la casa, como se llaman?- Apareció la niña de la que provenía esa voz, pelo castaño con rulos, un pijama color rosa, ojos verdes, con un oso de peluche fuertemente sostenido en sus brazos.

-Me llamo Rosa Espinosa- dijo Noa buscando algo para tapar ciertas cosas

-A ti no te importa como me llamo- dijo Yuni

-Cuantos años tienes Rosa?- Pregunto la niña

-22- dice siguiendo con la broma

-no te creo…bueno para no parecer una maleducada les diré que mi nombre es Sally y tengo 7 años de edad- dijo la niña

-No las molestes Sally- dijo la voz de ace rato

-No…nos han…echo algo indebido?- dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Nos an violado?!- dice Noa yendo al grano

-Nah, no me interesan las chiquillas-

-Ya te dije que no somos chiquillas- dice Noa

Un muchacho entra por el umbral de la puerta, llevaba una sudadera blanca, unos jea-ns y zapatillas, tenia la capucha puesta por lo tanto no se le veía el rostro

-Por lo menos una de ustedes no es tan pequeña- dice mirando a Yuni – y no me creo que tu nombre sea Rosa, confíen en mi…-

-Como confiar en ti si no muestra la cara- dice Noa

El muchacho se saca la capucha al mismo tiempo que dice su nombre- me llamo Jeff…Jeff the Killer…-


	3. Nueva Familia: Parte 1

2-Nueva familia- Parte 1

-Jeff te que?- pregunto Noa confusa

-The killer...- dijo Jeff molesto

-Pues aun asi no me suena nada-

-Me parece raro que no sepas mi historia o quien soy-

-conozco la historia del heladero y la del vagabundo de la esquina pero no conosco la tuya-

-No pienso discutir con alguien menor que yo...-

-Dejando de lado tu poca fama, ¡devuélvenos nuestra ropa!- Grito Yuni molesta

-No la tengo-

-¡...!- Yuni le hiso una seña con su dedo

De la nada en la puerta apareció un ente sin rostro, de aparentemente 5 metros de altura, con traje y corbata, la criatura saco un tentáculo de su espalda y les entrego sus vestimentas a ambas, al parecer se tomo la molestia de lavar las prendas.

-Gra...Gracias...- Le dijo Yuni y comenzó a vestirse

-Caillou?!- Noa grito con un tono de broma mientras se vestía

-...Me llamo Slenderman...-hablo con una voz agradable y tranquila - les mostrare su nuevo hogar.

-¿Estas fumado? porque iríamos contigo?. Yuni estaba mas confusa que enojada

-Ohhhh... nosotras estamos fumadas, es decir, veo: a un hombre alto sin rostro, una niña que ni idea si me cae bien o me da miedo y a un loco con cara cortada sin reputación.

Jeff ya estaba afilando sus dos cuchillos

-Les explicare...- Slender piensa un poco lo que va a decir

-Explicarnos que?- responde ambas

-El motivo por el que las trajimos aquí...no es obvio?- dice Jeff

-No- Le responde Noa con sarcasmo

Jeff ya estaría sobre Noa si Slender no lo hubiera sujetado y amordazado con sus tentáculos impidiéndole atacar a las chicas

-Jode no? Jode! (Jode: molesta, fastidia, etc, como lo digan ustedes)- Dice con un tono burlón

-Las estuve observando, una noche vi, desde entre unos árboles como Noa asesinaba a un hombre en un callejón, me impresiono que una niña pequeña pueda ser tan sádica, prácticamente lo descuartizaste vivo, y lo que mas me fascino... es que durante todo el proceso mantuviste una sonrisa en tu rostro. Yuni... observe como hiciste explotar un escuela repleta de estudiantes por mera diversión (Nota atravesada: a Yuni le gustan tanto los explosivos como las armas de fuego), y también observe que tienes muy buena puntería con las armas, por eso quiero que ambas vivan conmigo y los demás y me ayuden a proteger el bosque, en cambio yo las protegeré a ustedes...- Slenderman les explica lo mejor que puede mientras suelta a Jeff que se encontraba ya mas calmado.

-No me importa que diga Yuni, yo acepto la oferta- Dice Noa con entusiasmo

-Si Noa va yo también- contesta Yuni

Slender agarra a Noa con un tentáculo y la sienta en su hombro, salen de ese lugar, al parecer estaban en un hospital quemado. Yuni, Sally y Jeff seguían a Slenderman por el bosque como patitos a su madre mientras Noa esquivaba árboles.

-Mola ser alto, pero no tanto...- Susurra Noa para si misma, pero aun así Slender la escucho.

Legaron hasta una casa, era de dos pisos y era muy alta, Para Yuni era tétrica y para Noa acogedora

-Aquí es donde vivirán, pórtense bien o tendrán un castigo, pregúntenle a Jeff si no me creen...- Tras decir eso bajo a Noa quien estaba muy emocionada por entrar.

Noa corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió completamente y entro…

dasdasdasdasdasdasdasdasdasdasdas

Después de 2 meses...creo traje otro episodio, capitulo o como se llame xD

Por favor Comenten si les gusto o no

Les cae bien Noa y Yuni? Alguna le cae mal? o Ambas? xD

y muchos cap mas adelante pienso formar parejas, así que me pueden decir con quien quieren que Noa y Yuni formen pareja (obviamente serán mayores xD)

y no podre subir tan seguido (tratare de subir uno nuevo cada semana)

porque se me quemo mi compu 8'D, mi sobrino la echo al suelo y se soltaron tornillo y luego se quemo LOL


	4. Nueva Familia: Parte 2

Familia Creepypasta: Parte 2

Al entrar no había nadie, al parecer estaban todos dormidos

-Señor Slender, donde queda mi habitación?- dijo Noa

-Esta en el segundo piso, como todas las otras, junto a la habitación de Jeff y por favor no me llames señor, simplemente dime Slender o Slenderman-

-¿Te puedo decir Slendy?

-NO-

-Okay, Slender-Mama- Tras decir eso, dio media vuelta y corrió y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

-…Yuni, tu cuarto esta al fondo del pasillo, pero del lado contrario al de Noa...-

-Está bien…- Cuando subió los escalones y se dirigía a su cuarto no aparto la vista del hombre alto con traje.

Después de eso, Slender y Jeff fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir

-A la mañana siguiente-

-Noa Pov-

Me desperté, preguntándome si serian agradables los demás integrantes de esta casa. De un salto salí de la cama, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al living, esta vez estaba un niño rubio, que parecía llorar sangre y estaba vestido de verde, no me llamo la atención y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí estaba Slender-Mama cocinando hot cakes y sentados en el comedor estaban, Jeff. Un muchacho vestido completamente de negro y con una mascara azul que chorreaba una sustancia negra del área donde se encuentran los ojos…los ojos…ese tipo no tenía ojos, solamente dos cuencas negras y vacías, pero me encanto su cabello, no sabía si era de color chocolate o castaño rojizo. Un hombre con una mascara blanca, en los ojos estaban remarcados con negro, labios dibujados con el mismo color, el sí tenía ojos, y eran de un color azul, eran anormalmente azules. Junto a él estaba otro tipo con mascara, pero esta era de tela y no de porcelana como las anteriores, vestía una sudadera con capucha de color amarillo. Al entrar todos dirigieron su mirada asía mí.

-Hola…- dijeron los 4 sentados en la mesa, actuaron desinteresadamente, Slender les había explicado antes que había traído a dos chicas para que se unieran a la familia y que debían ser amables.

-Hola!- respondió ella, le caían bien hasta ahora

Busque un lugar y elegí sentarme junto al que mejor me caía, el de mascara azul

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte al antes mencionado

-J-Jack…- Dijo nervioso

-Jack? me encanta tu nombre!, yo me llamo Noa!, y tú, cómo te llamas?- Dije apuntando al de mascara negra y blanca.

-Me llamo Tim, pero dime Masky- Contesto

-Y tú?- Apunta al de mascara de tela

-Me llamo Brian, pero me dicen Hoody-

-Un gusto conocerlos, y que hacen ustedes? Digo,Slender-Mama me trajo aquí porque dijo que tengo talento para asesinar-

-Yo y Hoody somos Proxys de Slender, nosotros le conseguimos información y le ayudamos a cuidar el bosque cuando tratan de talarlo, etc- dice Masky

-Yo también asesino- dijo Jeff

-Yo como órganos de la gente, mis favoritos son los riñones…- Contesto Jack.

-A COMERRRR!- Grito Slender.

Entonces apareció la misma niña de anoche (Sally), el niño rubio y Yuni llego corriendo, se había quedado dormida.

Todos comimos lo mismo, Hot Cakes, pero yo y Yuni le pusimos miel, Slenderman hiso aparecer una boca en su rostro que me dejo de piedra y como una rana saco su lengua y se tragó su desayuno, Sally le puso helado, Ben lo comió solo, Jeff le agrego mermelada de fresa, Masky lo comió con queso derretido, Hoody los acompaño con un vaso de leche y Jack decidió comer un riñón. Yuni casi vomita al ver a Jack desayunar.

Después de desayunar, Jeff, Slender, Sally, Masky y Hoody se fueron al bosque a caminar. El niño rubio que escuche durante el desayuno que se llamaba Ben, se fue a su cuarto a jugar con su PC, Yuni lavo los platos, Eyeless Jack se tiro en el sofá, prendió su PS3 y empezó a jugar "God of War lll".

Yo lo seguí y observe como se viciaba con ese juego mientras lanzaba uno que otro insulto a los enemigos del juego, parecía estar en la modalidad "muy difícil".

Me senté junto a él y termine dormida abrazando su brazo, no pareció molestarle, es más me rodeo con su brazo y siguió jugando.

DASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDAS

Agradecimientos a: BenitoCamela, el me ayudo a escribir un POCO este fanfic

Y no crean que Jack es un adolecente pedófilo, simplemente le agrada Noa porque es simpática HFIJDSGFJ :B

Por favor dejen reviews para saber cuánto les gusto el fic


End file.
